Always you A Buffy and Spike Love Story
by QueenofSlytherin
Summary: It's Spike and Buffy versus the world in a fight to end all fights. Love, Devotion! (Spike/Buffy 'ship) Please R/R ONLY NC-17 IN CHAPTER 5.
1. Realizations

AUTHOR; Dark Slayer  
  
EMAIL; darkslayer@2die4.com  
  
DISCLAIMER; All characters belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I own nothing, I'm just borrowing them!  
  
SUMMARY; Spike remembers when he started and why he loves Buffy, and then makes her admit her true feelings for him. The world might end as usual and old characters come back. N/B I have tried to make this as uncliched as I can!  
  
PAIRINGS; Spike/Buffy.  
  
SPOILERS; Flashbacks off earlier seasons, but based around Season five, except Buffy and Riley only had a short few weeks of relationship. (And Joyce has already died).  
  
ALWAYS YOU.  
  
The Bronze, '97. His eyes followed her through the crowd. The coldest blue, icy and hard, tinged with a feral golden glow.  
  
He watched as she moved her lithe body to the sensual pounding beat of the music. Her hips swayed like a pendulum. He was hypnotized.  
  
A fire burned inside his cold body, something that he had not felt in a long, long time. Shaking himself back into reality he looked for her again.but she was gone.  
  
His eyes shone gold as they searched all around the full room, but not once, did he catch even a glimpse of that beautiful face beneath the shimmering honey-coloured hair that had captured him from the moment he had laid eyes on her.  
  
She had disappeared.  
  
Spike could feel something inside of him; it disoriented him, made him feel out of control, a feeling he did not like, nor want.  
  
He walked outside and lit a cigarette. After inhaling once into his undead lungs, his senses drew him to the clear sounds of a fight as well as the sweet scent of human blood coming from the back of the Bronze.  
  
Making sure to stay in the shadows, he watched her as she gracefully yet lethally eliminated her two big opponents.  
  
Immediately, he could tell that she was not like any other Slayer he had ever fought. Not just because of the exceptional standard of her martial art skill, but he sensed that she was fighting with her heart. Her aura was unique; it had something he had never felt in others.  
  
And she was so beautiful.  
  
He was pulled back into the extreme present when she spoke.  
  
"I know you're there, show yourself".  
  
Buffy prepared herself for the Vampire that was hidden in the shadows.  
  
All through her battle, she had sensed a dark presence; it reached into her, drawing feelings and emotions that were new to her, and she could feel the power that emanated from it's being.  
  
She inwardly gasped when the figure emerged.  
  
He was dressed in all black. From his boots, to his jeans, to his shirt and leather duster. His attire contrasted sharply with his pale, marble-like skin. Bleached blonde hair was illuminated under the shining light of the moon, and when her gaze traveled to his face, she felt her knees go weak.  
  
His jaw was strong, and set, and above his beautiful, chiseled cheekbones, sparkled the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. She was astounded.  
  
He saw her for the first time completely. She was a combination of strength, beauty and heart, he was speechless. "Who are you?"  
  
Buffy's voice trembled and she didn't know why.  
  
Spike tried to collect himself, he had prepared for this, but he not been prepared for her. He gazed into her eyes and something strong passed between the two of them before he had to look away.  
  
Careful not to look at her eyes again he addressed her.  
  
"You'll find out on Saturday".  
  
*****  
  
It had been their first meeting, the meeting that brought many more to come. From that moment, he had known he would never kill her.  
  
He went along with Drusilla and Angelus' schemes only for the sake of maintaining his dignity and pride as a Vampire.  
  
It meant nothing to him now, only she mattered.  
  
Spike had been halfway across the world getting his Initiative chip out, but he had been drawn back here for one reason only.  
  
His expression was grim as he passed by the sign that had brought him into so many memorable moments of his unlife.  
  
'Welcome to Sunnydale'.  
  
***** The Summer's backyard, 2001. "I try to be strong for them, because if I'm not, who will be?"  
  
"Luv, it's not your responsibility, you just have to let yourself feel the emotions that are inside your heart.  
  
Joyce was the most important person in your life, she was real special, to cry for her, is to honour her memory, let yourself go for a minute".  
  
The threatening tears in Buffy's eyes overflowed down her cheeks, and she allowed herself to be enveloped into Spike's comforting embrace.  
  
She looked up at him, looked at the sorrow and pain that showed on his face.  
  
She smiled at him with all that she could muster.  
  
He looked back at her, his usually sharp eyes, softer, and concerned.  
  
Taking a chance, he leant down to meet his lips with hers, and she responded with equal fervor.  
  
Suddenly she broke away from him, her eyes wide in shock at what she'd just done.  
  
"What are you doing?" She was almost yelling.  
  
His anger rose at the accusatory tone in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing? I kissed you and you kissed me back"  
  
Buffy was lost for words.  
  
He was right.  
  
She looked up at him again, fear and confusion clouding her eyes.  
  
Without another word she ran.  
  
He did not follow.  
  
*****  
  
Present. He watched her from the distance.  
  
Through her bedroom window, he could see her sitting on her bed, curled up, tears glistening her face, just thinking.  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other. We understood, we'd never be alone.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking about. Normal things that young women think about? What was normal? She thought about the things only she had to think about, because of who she was.  
  
She didn't get to think about things like, what she's going to wear tonight on her date with a normal human guy, because she was a creature of the night, a prowler, just like those she preyed. She could never have a normal relationship. Been there, did that, didn't work.  
  
She didn't get to think about how many kids she was going to have when she got married and lived in the house with the white picket fence 'cause, fact was, she probably wasn't going to live past her 21st birthday.  
  
Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
  
The night is long, and I need your touch  
  
  
  
All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms again, to comfort her, to tell her, he was going to stay, he was never going to leave, like so many before. What he felt was true.  
  
Vampires weren't supposed to love, but he wasn't just some normal vampire. When Angelus had turned him, the humanity inside him had stayed. When he loved, he loved with his all.and he loved Buffy.  
  
Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way Don't wanna be alone tonight.  
  
The memory of their kiss stung clearly in his mind. It was soft, and slow and beautiful.  
  
He had felt right, with his arms encircling her small but strong frame, an attempt to protect her from all the horrors she had already had to face so many times.  
  
The way she had sighed softly, and the way she had given him that one pure smile, the smile that could only come from the heart.  
  
Spike sighed audibly, and exhaled his cigarette before stubbing it out on the ground next to the tree.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine? Fallen so hard, so fast, this time  
  
He looked back up at her. A strand of her hair had fallen across her cheek, and all he wanted to do right then was gently tuck it behind her ear.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
I hear your voice and I start to tremble Brings back the child that I resemble  
  
The last time he had to pursue a girl was over 100 years ago. Drusilla had been his Black Queen, but of course, she had been the one to seek HIM out.  
  
He remembered even before that, to when he was a human. The feelings he felt now, almost coincided with that of the William he used to be. Spike felt like a teenage boy again.  
  
I cannot pretend That we can still be friends Don't wanna be, alone tonight  
  
He watched as she stood up and walked across the room. Just that simple action was so graceful, and swift.  
  
She was the strongest person he'd ever met. Not just physically, but emotionally.  
  
She took on more then any other Slayer, let alone any other person, had ever had to take on before.  
  
Spike sighed as he watched the light in her room go off. "Fool for love". He whispered as he walked away.  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you? 


	2. The Trilogy

"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buff, it's Xander, Giles wants you to come do some training with some new weaponage he got, plus Willow found some creepy new information on all the wiggy stuff going on, so can you come to the Magick box?"  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Alright, but let me do a sweep of the cemetery first and then I'll be there okay? See you soon Xan".  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked through the entrance of the cemetery, mixed feelings were swirling around in her head, she didn't know what to expect, deep down, she knew she wanted to see him.  
  
A noise attracted her and she whirled around stake handy, to see a newly risen vamp charging at her, stupidly enough, embedding itself on her stake and disintegrating effectively.  
  
"This job just keeps getting' easier doesn't it"  
  
She muttered this to no one in particular.  
  
Buffy kept on walking, trying to psych herself up, lately, she'd been feeling so drained, emotionally drained.  
  
As she took her next step, her Slayer sense kicked in. She could feel him. She could feel the presence of all Vampires, but she could feel his distinctively. It surrounded her with its power, with its strength.  
  
She stopped walking and just stood there looking into the pitch black of the tree filled forest in front of her.  
  
Even with her preternatural abilities, she couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.  
  
She inhaled sharply as this beautiful creature stepped into the moonlight. The light shone over him, highlighting his already distinct hair, and making his beautiful blue eyes glisten.  
  
He walked up to her slowly, silently, like a stalker, targeting his prey. Standing before her, he reached out and brushed his hand against her flushed cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
Vampire.evil.bad.very bad.sexy.BAD, bad Buffy!  
  
Opening her eyes, she inhaled sharply as she was confronted with his piercing gaze. His eyes were a window, and through it, she could see a soul.  
  
She saw the love, and the devotion, the resonance in his eyes, and it was at the exact moment, that she realized he would never leave her.  
  
"Spike-" He immediately put a finger to her lips, shushing her.  
  
"Don't speak, just allow yourself to feel".  
  
He encircled her waist once again, pulling her close to him, and looking at her one more time before he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
The feelings that were coursing through Buffy paralyzed her. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so right.  
  
How could she love someone after Angel? How could she love another Vampire.  
  
Angel had been the first to steal her heart, but when she loved him back, he lost his soul and turned psychotic on them, Riley.she had never loved, he was dependable and stable, but that wasn't what she wanted.  
  
Spike.Spike didn't really have anything to loose. Buffy could see a soul inside of him that he would probably never admit to. His love drove him to reject the demon that raged for dominance inside of him.  
  
Buffy could feel tears start to cascade down her cheeks as he just held her in his arms. The protection and love he offered surrounded her, and she felt safe.  
  
Spike looked down at her, amazed that she hadn't pushed him away. When she looked up at him again, he tucked her hair behind her ear and spoke.  
  
"I don't expect you to love me now, but I hope you can someday. I don't want to be a substitute for Angel, I can't ever be that, I don't ever want to be that, all I can be is here for you always, you know I will".  
  
Buffy nodded, unable to speak.  
  
When she finally found her words, she smiled up at him.  
  
"Will you come to the Magick shop with me? Xander said the gang is on to something".  
  
"Okay.but.what do we tell your mates?"  
  
Buffy contemplated the thought of telling her friends about them, especially now that so much was going on.  
  
"Can we lay low for awhile? I just don't want to heap this on them at the moment, there's just too much shit going on".  
  
"Okay luv, there's some stuff I've gotta pick up, meet you there in ten".  
  
Buffy nodded again, before leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Okay, see you there".  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked through the door of the Magick shop to be greeted by her friends.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how was patrol?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy blushed as she remembered what she had DONE on patrol, thinking Willow must somehow know.but then she saw the genuine look on the witch's face and decided she was still in the dark.  
  
"About...as.exciting as patrol can get!"  
  
"Not very huh, anyway, come over here, Giles and I were looking through some of these books, and we came across a page, that pretty much adds up all the wiggy stuff that's been happening lately. The symbol that you saw in your dream? Look, it's right here, and next to it says, the trilogy will come during a full moon to regain the world to their possession.  
  
Looks like we're in for another could-be apocalypse".  
  
Willow said these words nonchalantly as if this were a normal occurrence in their lives.because it was.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Does it say anything else?"  
  
"Not really, it kind of explains what is supposed to go on, but it's pretty brief, we need someone with knowledge, someone who actually knows something about this trilogy they're talking about.it said the last time they 'surfaced' was 100 years ago."  
  
Just then the door jingled and they all looked up.  
  
Xander started to say something rude about why he was there when Willow interrupted him.  
  
"Spike!!! Perfect, come here". Willow was excited at the prospect of possibly being able to interrogate Spike for answers.  
  
Spike shrugged and walked over, carefully trying to avoid Buffy's eyes. He was worried that if he made that contact he wouldn't be able to keep his composure.  
  
"What is it Red.oh"  
  
He said that just as he saw the symbol on the page in front of her. He looked around the room at the people who were all watching him.  
  
"What's goin' on?"  
  
Giles walked over to the table. Taking off his glasses to polish them, he looked at Spike intently.  
  
"I take it you know what this means.you've seen it before?"  
  
Spike looked at him darkly.  
  
"Yes. You shouldn't be messin' around with this, its dangerous".  
  
"Spike".  
  
He turned to look at her, and he saw the seriousness in her eyes.  
  
"I saw this symbol in one of my dreams, one of my slayer dreams".  
  
When Spike heard this, Buffy saw.was it fear? Something flashed through his eyes.  
  
Spike looked down and tried to calm himself for a moment before looking back up at all of them.  
  
"It was back a long way.about 10, 20 years maybe after I'd been turned.  
  
The trilogy you read about Red, they're the powers of darkness, the darkest beings that roam. They have access to every gateway, every dimension, they control all the demonic activity.  
  
It was in Europe, Drusilla saw it coming, and let me tell you, that girl is not afraid of one thing, but she was afraid of that.  
  
Cor, even Angelus and Darla wanted to flea. And so we did. But not after we saw what we saw.  
  
Humans and demons droppin' out like flies, not just simple murder, but torturous, violent murder. Some of our Order, you know, the Order of Aurelius, they were like family. Bodies were found pinned up on crosses; some had been hung from lampposts.  
  
Back then, the Slayer's weren't as educated as you are now Buffy. And they didn't have the kind of information on all these things that you all have.  
  
She got the dreams, but they couldn't figure out what it was about. They weren't prepared, and when they finally realized that something was terribly wrong.it was too late.  
  
The worst was still to come.  
  
Full moon it was, when it happened.  
  
All the humans that had been closely associated with the Slayer, including her family.well.they were killed. I'm not just talking normal killin' either.  
  
I'm talkin' brutal, savage, mutilation. Some of it was magickly performed. They turned their insides out, and worst of all was, they made her watch.  
  
When it was all over, they did the same thing to her watcher.and finished off with her".  
  
The room had been stunned into silence.  
  
Spike could hear their heartbeats racing with anxiety.  
  
"Pet, back when it happened, they weren't trying to take over the world, they were showing us, even the demons, that they were in control. And it worked.  
  
The reason they surfaced in the first place was because somewhere, they had been betrayed, badly betrayed, and they wanted to show the world, that they were the power, they were the authority.  
  
I doubt they would do the same thing twice. But if they want to take over the world.you'd better be prepared, in large, supernatural numbers. Your too strong for them to overpower from below, and you have too much protection from Red and the rest of your gang".  
  
Giles cleared his throat.  
  
Buffy looked at him, her face was tense, and her heart was even tenser.  
  
"No, all of you, we can fight this, you heard what Spike said, we're too strong for them".  
  
"Buff, I hate to burst your bubble, but he said we're too strong for them to overpower from below, what happens when they come UP?"  
  
Xanders voice was starting to get unusually higher and more panicked.  
  
Anya put an arm around him and comforted him. "I don't know why I didn't recognize it before, I was in Asia during the time when this happened, a lot of my friends were maimed".  
  
This time it was Xander's turn to comfort Anya.  
  
Tara spoke up for the first time since Spike had arrived.  
  
"Y-you know, Mr. Giles, what we need to do is, m-make a connection with all the sources of light from around the world, telling them what's happening, and they can help us fight. I'm not t-talking about humans; I'm talking about good, supernatural beings, or strong humans, ones on our side. Willow a-and I can call through mind transport to make s-some contacts if you'd like".  
  
Willow nodded. "That's a really good idea, Giles?"  
  
Giles was still looking a little stunned, but he quickly regained his composure. "Uh.y-yes Willow, I think I should give the Council a call".  
  
"Okay, we'll meet back here tomorrow night to see what we've all come up with. And guys.be careful ok".  
  
Buffy smiled reassuringly at all of them before nodded to Spike to get him to leave with her.  
  
As soon as they were outside, Buffy burst into uncontrollable tears. Spike just hugged her, stroking her hair, telling her everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Luv, you're the strongest woman I've ever met, you can fight this".  
  
Buffy just buried her head in his chest and kept on crying.  
  
Spike picked up her and carried her the rest of the way home.  
  
He let her stand when he got to her door.  
  
She walked in, but turned around with a confused look when he did not also come in.  
  
He put his hand up against the invisible barrier.  
  
She looked down, ashamed that she had de-activated his invite.  
  
"Come in Spike".  
  
She was shocked at the gratitude and emotion that she saw in his eyes, he didn't need to speak to let her know how much it meant.  
  
She understood.  
  
  
  
Authors note; Please review me guys! I need to know if it's worth continuing? 


	3. Arrivals

"According to my calculations, the trilogy will emerge in exactly one months time on the night of a full moon".  
  
Giles pushed his glasses back up as he said this.  
  
"Have you made all the calls Giles? Tara and I have already spoken to the Cirene Warriors in Eastern Europe, their witches have made sure they will be prepared, and they will be arriving tomorrow to start preparing with Buffy. Some of their army went through what happened last time.and they are adamant at making sure that it stops".  
  
Everyone also shared in the determined note in Willow's voice.  
  
"I have indeed Willow, and thank you, the Council are very aware of what is happening, at this very moment in fact, Angel is speaking with the Powers That Be to ask for their aid".  
  
Giles looked at Buffy.  
  
"Okay, it looks like we've got everything under control, Giles, is Angel coming to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Y-yes, he is actually Buffy, he'll be here tomorrow night to help start training with you and all the others".  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go and do some patrolling, will you guys be okay?"  
  
"Super! Off now with you Buffster, go dust some evil deads for us!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Xanders sad wit before waving goodbye and leaving.  
  
As she was approaching the cemetery, she had a sudden feeling inside of her, she could feel that something was wrong, her Slayer Senses were going into overdrive but she didn't know what it could be.  
  
"You can feel it too can't you?"  
  
Buffy whirled around and stared at him, openmouthed before nodding.  
  
"I've been feeling it all day, somethin' ain't right in the air, somethin's coming, although we've already established that.it's strong".  
  
"God, it is awful, it's like a cold I can't shake, it's really getting to me".  
  
Spike reached out his hand to her.  
  
"Come on, I don't think it's too safe out here, we can hide out in my crypt until the air clears".  
  
Buffy nodded, taking his hand, and walking down to his crypt.  
  
*****  
  
A black car parked in front of a large abandoned building in Sunnydale.  
  
A dark figure stepped out of the car, closing the door; he looked around him and breathed in the air.  
  
So many different scents, so many memories.  
  
He wasn't here for fun; he was here for a fight.  
  
*****  
  
"I know it's happened so many times before.but this time.I dunno.it just seems so much more real".  
  
Spike and Buffy were lazing on his couch, breathless, and tired from three hours of uninhibited sex on every portion of his crypt.  
  
They were lying in each others arms when Buffy stated this, and Spike nodded, stroking her hair.  
  
"It does luv, but you can make it, everyone believes in you".  
  
At these words Buffy smiled and kissed him again, before they began another round of tumultuous love - making.  
  
*****  
  
"Giles what is it?"  
  
Giles did not look up at Willow's question, but answered whilst frantically looking through five books at the same time.  
  
"I-I'm not sure Willow, I'm worried that we may be miscalculating the time in which our fight will come.I just can't seem to find anything to help us be sure".  
  
Willow walked over to him, and began helping him look.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find something".  
  
Giles looked grim.  
  
"I hope so, I very much hope so".  
  
*****  
  
He watched her as she moved around her room. He stood in front of the big oak tree that was settled outside her house.  
  
Soon, he would have to face her again, he only hoped he could find the right words.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was walking back from the shops. He had just bought a pack of Marlboro's and had just slipped one between his lips and lit it when a familiar scent alerted his senses.  
  
He quickly jumped behind a tree and waited until the figure on the other side of the road walked past him.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes when he realized who it was.  
  
As he inhaled his cigarette, his eyes were flashing golden.  
  
The hatred he felt for this one person was so great, he almost lost control.  
  
But you can't do anything  
  
He told himself.  
  
Because of her. 


	4. Confrontations

Buffy walked out of the Bronze, heading home.  
  
She thought that Willow and the others might have been there but obviously, they weren't.  
  
She pulled her coat around her tightly, the air was cold, giving her goose bumps, and she was still encased with an unknown sense.  
  
She moved quickly, heels clicking on the ground.  
  
And then she stopped.  
  
It was such a familiar feeling. One of the first nights she had come to Sunnydale, she had been alone, on her way to the Bronze when she had felt that someone.something was following her.  
  
It hadn't been a feeling of evil; it had felt like it was reaching out to her.  
  
She felt this feeling now, and she immediately knew what it was before she turned around.  
  
"Angel".  
  
She turned around just as he stepped into the light across the street.  
  
He was a figure of the night, he blended well with it's shadowy darkness, he was part of it.  
  
His dark hair and dark eyes bore into her soul and she had to look away.  
  
"Giles.he said you'd be coming.I guess I just.forgot. How are you?"  
  
She watched as he walked over to where she was standing, until they were just an arms length apart.  
  
"I had to come".  
  
The words were simple, and true.  
  
Between their intense gaze, a moment was shared, where they understood and forgave what had happened in the past.  
  
Angel held out his arms and enveloped Buffy in a hug  
  
"I missed you" She said as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"I missed you- Spike?"  
  
Angel stepped back and looked around, confused when he didn't see anyone.  
  
He looked back at Buffy and stepped towards her again, when Spike's aura hit him, and he jumped back.  
  
"You.and Spike?"  
  
Buffy was momentarily in confusion about how Angel could know, when she remembered that Vampires could sense others of their kind, particularly sire to childe, around them and on other beings.  
  
Buffy looked down, the hurt in Angel's eyes was evident.  
  
"I care about him a lot, and.he's always been there for me. You know I'll always love you Angel.I could never stop, but.you can't expect me to die unhappy and alone.I've been hurt too many times, Spike will never leave".  
  
Although Angel felt like a stake had been driven through his heart.he saw truth in what Buffy was saying.  
  
"I.I know that I can't expect you to be alone, I shouldn't, I won't. It's just hard to accept.wait, no, don't walk away. I've known Spike for.a very long time, you should know by now that, he only says the word love, when he really means it, and I've known it for a long while now that, what he feels for you is true. And you're right, he'll never leave.  
  
Buffy, you know that I love you, I always will, no one will ever replace you in my heart. But.I want you to be happy".  
  
Buffy could feel the tears running down her face as she nodded, Angel's consent meant so much to her, more then it should.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a figure stood in the shadows, watching, listening.  
  
The conversation that had been exchanged between Angel and Buffy had partly cut into his heart, but for the most, it had affirmated Buffy's feelings for him.  
  
Spike ran a hand through his hair before stepping out towards them.  
  
Angel whirled around, immediately feeling his childe's presence.  
  
"Spike".  
  
Angel looked for some kind of sign in Spike's eyes that things were okay between them.  
  
All he saw was cold stone.  
  
After a brief pause Spike greeted his sire.  
  
"Angelus".  
  
Buffy was weary about what might take place and tried to intervene.  
  
"Angel, Spike and I are going to go to the magick box, will you meet us there later?"  
  
"No wait, I need to speak to Spike for awhile, we'll both meet you there later".  
  
Spike regarded his Sire with a cool gaze; Angel took his lack of reply as his consent.  
  
Buffy looked warily between the two of them again before nodding.  
  
".Okay, I'll see you later".  
  
As she walked off, Angel took a step closer to Spike.  
  
"Stay where you are Angelus, there's nothing I want to say to you".  
  
"But there are things I need to say to you".  
  
Spike stood where he was, unrelenting, but listening.  
  
"Angelus is not who I am, he was who I WAS. What the demon did to you, I can't begin to apologise for, you should know by now that you were always the childe I cared about the most, more then Drusilla.I even cared about you more then Darla, my own sire".  
  
Spike could feel some undemonic emotions building up inside of him and started to walk away but Angel but a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Spike.Will.wait".  
  
At the sound of his human name Spike fell to his knees.  
  
"You took, And you left, you always left, you never stayed, you made promises and you broke them, you took the one woman I loved, you and I both know because of you she never loved me".  
  
Anguish tarnished Spike's perfect face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, but Drusilla couldn't love anyone, she was out of her mind-"  
  
"Because of you!"  
  
Angel went silent at Spike's interruption.  
  
He looked down before speaking again.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, Buffy is the woman that you love now.and she loves you back".  
  
Spike looked up into Angel's eyes, for any sign that he might be lying.  
  
"You won't find it, you won't find whatever it is your looking for inside me, because it left me when the demon left me.  
  
Maybe she hasn't said it yet.but I know it when I see it".  
  
Spike stood up and faced Angel.  
  
"I won't ever leave her, not like you did".  
  
His words cut into Angel, but he pushed it away.  
  
".I know, and for that I'm glad.don't hurt her".  
  
Spike looked into Angel's eyes, and saw the desperation in them.  
  
He put his hand on Angel's arm and nodded.  
  
"Never".  
  
Together they headed to the magick shop. 


	5. The Fight

Spike.so good.  
  
Buffy's eyes closed as she let herself go completely. She gasped and moaned as her lover lay with his head in between her legs, lapping and sucking at her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. "Oh.oh Spike.oh god.."  
  
Sensing that she was close, Spike started to ravaged her pussy with his tongue making her scream and clutch at the pillows around her, trying to hold on as her body convulsed in a fiery orgasm.  
  
Still licking at her as she came down, Spike trailed his tongue all the way up her body, stopping at her breasts and paying attention to each one, licking, sucking, nipping, which brought small gasps of pleasure from her. Continuing on his journey, he reached her neck and sucked lightly on the flesh without breaking the surface. He reached her mouth and caught her lips with his in a slow, tantalizing kiss. Buffy moaned into his mouth as she responded to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he gathered her in his arms. He brought one arm down to spread her legs, preparing to enter his throbbing member into her hot tight passage. Spike brought his head away from hers and looked into her eyes, sparkling in the dark.  
  
"Tell me you want it Slayer".  
  
Buffy shook her head, she wouldn't tell him she wanted him, her pride stood in the way. Spike teased her by entering only the tip into her then sliding it up and down her slit.  
  
Buffy felt her resolve disappearing as she felt the sensations of him being so close to her and not being about to feel him inside her.  
  
"Please Spike." "Please what Slayer?"  
  
He wanted to hear her say it.  
  
"Please.!" Her voice was heated and full of desperation. Spike growled and pulling her head back by her head and demanded. "PLEASE WHAT?!" "Fuck me!!! Please.Spike!"  
  
Spike grinned in satisfaction and responded by slamming his cock into her pussy, hearing her scream and moan at the sensation of being completely and utterly filled by him. He licked and sucked at her neck as he continued to pound into her, groaning as he was sucked into the hot tightness of her.  
  
He slammed in and out of her pussy, as their orgasms started to build, going harder and faster with each second.  
  
Buffy couldn't even speak, she was just moaning and screaming his name. Spike growled into her neck as he pierced her jugular with his fangs just as they simultaneously came. The feeling was the most intense that they had ever felt and when they had finished they slumped against each other, flushed.  
  
Spike rolled onto his back and just held Buffy in his arms, softly stroking her face, gazing at her intently. Feeling his stare, Buffy blushed.  
  
"What?" She asked self-consciously. Spike smiled. "You're so beautiful in the moonlight".  
  
The way the light touches the features of your face.the way it makes your eyes sparkle.the way your body.glows.  
  
Spike wanted to tell her these things, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was in love with her.  
  
Buffy smiled at him. That one gesture meant so much to him, just to see her smile, if it had to be, he would die happy right there and then.  
  
"I love you" She whispered before succumbing to her slumber. Spike lay there, and continued to gaze at her for another hour before drifting off himself, but not without a final goodnight.  
  
"Good night.Buffy".  
  
*****  
  
'Buffy, it's Giles, please come straight to the magick shop as SOON as you get this message.  
  
.it's time'.  
  
Spike burst into the bathroom, omitting a shriek from Buffy as she was just coming out of her shower.  
  
"Hurry, Giles just left a message, we've got to get down to the shop luv, it's important". Buffy looked at him, distress filling her eyes. She understood immediately and hurried to get dressed and pack all her weapons into a bag before they left the house to the Magick shop.  
  
Both Spike and Buffy were loaded with all kinds of demon-fighting weapons; Stakes, daggers, crossbows, and they would soon be joined with more of Giles' own more extensive collection.  
  
They flew down to the shop at superhuman speed, bursting in through the front door to worried, bustling activity.  
  
The Scooby gang was already assembled in the shop. Willow and Tara were at the round table organizing ingredients for spells, as well as memorizing them, concentration and stress written on their faces.  
  
Anya and Xander were just coming in from the training room bringing in Giles' appropriate weapon collection, and Giles was pouring over five different books that were in front of him, his expression was an indescribable mixture of bad emotions.  
  
He looked up. "Buffy, thank god you're here, you too Spike. I know we had planned this for the next full moon.but it seems we have been mistaken, the powers of darkness have deliberately misled us, and it seems that.our fight has come".  
  
Buffy strengthened her resolve and slipped efficiently into Slayer mode. "Ok guys, I guess this is it, Willow, Tara have you got everything?"  
  
The witches looked up and nodded, gathering everything up. "Is everyone ready with multiple supplies of weaponage?" She looked around as they all nodded before returning to scurrying around in a hurry to get everything prepared. "Spike catch!"  
  
Spike turned around just as Buffy threw him an overflowing bag of demon fighting weaponary.  
  
"Cor luv, give a bloke some warning!" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're a supernatural being, you have quick reflexes.deal with it!"  
  
She stopped what she was doing to look at him, and smiled. Spike smiled back.  
  
"Hey.you know I love you right?" He nodded.  
  
"And you know how much I love you pet".  
  
Spike walked over to her and wrapped her up in his strong arms.  
  
"Geez, we're trying to prepare for a BATTLE here and you guys are making with the fuzzies!"  
  
Buffy and Spike both laughed ruefully as Xander covered his eyes.  
  
"Okay okay, we're coming".  
  
"I've made the calls.we have what's left of your graduation class and then some. The light warriors and fighters from around the world will arrive shortly to aid us, the Oracles have granted us a favour in sending them this short notice, although it is, of extreme importance."  
  
Giles trailed off as he joined in the somber looks that were worn on the faces surrounding him. Buffy looked at each and every one of her companions, fighters, and witches alike.  
  
She'd never felt like she had to be more serious then right at moment. She could loose so much.  
  
"Whatever happens tonight.I want you all to know.how grateful I am to have had you all in my life.I love you all so much-"  
  
"Buffy we-" Buffy held up her hand to stop Xander from continuing. Her eyes were starting to well up and she needed to get this out.  
  
"No Xander, just listen. Whatever happens to me, I want.I need you all to survive, I'm the Slayer, it's my duty to die for the sake of the world, but it's not yours."  
  
Buffy looked around the group once more as her watery eyes were duplicated on every one's faces, even Anya's.  
  
A throat cleared after a tense silence.  
  
"Pet.its time". Buffy looked back at Spike with love in her eyes as she nodded.  
  
"Ok, come on".  
  
They left the magick shop in silence.  
  
*****  
  
The Scooby gang and the mortals of Sunnydale who had agreed to help fight, assembled in a wide field in the middle of the forest, weapons handy, and watched as Willow and Tara called through spiritual connection, the light sources that they had sought out to aid them in this fight.  
  
Soon, a long line of warriors stood on either side of Buffy and her gang, holding up the stance in an effort to maintain the light in this world. Buffy looked to her left and saw Angel, her first love, the one who'd help her become the Slayer that she was. She looked to her right and she saw Spike, her love, her confidant, and her soul mate. With renewed courage she stood tall and look across the field.  
  
Opposite them, five hundred metres away stood demons and warriors of darkness, waiting the time for them to finally try and win the world for themselves.  
  
The wind was fierce, and the sky looked like it would start to open and pour down on them any second, when suddenly, a huge blast sounded and appeared three dark figures, dressed in heavy, thick, mahogany robes.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, these beings were full of evil, she could feel it.  
  
The turned to address her. Their words were spoken through their minds.  
  
Slayer.  
  
The time has come for us to finally overrule. Surrender and you will be spared.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed at the idiocy of their words.  
  
"I would never surrender, I am the chosen one, and I'll fight until the end".  
  
Her line of alliances called out a huge chorus of agreement.  
  
Then so be it.  
  
And just like that.they vanished.  
  
Leaving no time to recompose, the creatures of darkness started rapidly descending upon the light warriors, a lust for blood hallowing in their demonic eyes.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
Buffy barely had time to think as she immediately started spin kicking, and punching with all her might.  
  
In the corner of her eyes she could see just how fierce the battle was. With every swing and kick she was aimed at, she blocked and followed up before killing the demon that had attacked her.  
  
She had already staked three vampires, but there were other kinds of demons that had come to fight. She took the silver knife out of the back of her pants just in time to slice it cleanly into a Kragorna demons heart, and moving on to the next before even having time to blink.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Still fighting the next demon, she tried to locate which direction the voice was coming from, using her Slayer senses, she looked to her right, having enough co-ordination to fight at the same time, she saw Xander struggling to hold off a big ugly green demon that looked like it was about to win.  
  
Quickly killing the demon she was fighting by snapping it's neck, Buffy efficiently took one of the knives out from her ankle and tossed it, handle aimed, over to him before resuming to fight the next demon that came against her.  
  
*****  
  
Xander caught the handle of the knife with the reflexes of the soldier he had become one unusual Halloween.  
  
Just as the demon was squeezing around his neck, Xander slammed the knife into its heart, and watched as it died, before quickly jumping to his feet to start on the next one.  
  
A vampire jumped out at him, knocking him down with a blow to the head.  
  
Xander collected himself and held his foot out just as the vampire charged him, which sent the demon tumbling over Xander and slamming down on the ground, giving Xander enough time to extract his stake and drive it through it's heart.  
  
Another demon attacked him before he had enough time to watch with satisfaction as it turned to dust, so he resumed to fighting, but mainly blocking the blows that it was sending his way.  
  
Suddenly the demons head was sliced off and landed in Xanders hands.  
  
"Euu!" he yelled and threw it away, then looked up to see who had aided him.  
  
"Anya! Thanks sweetie, although I could have handled that by myself."  
  
"Oh we both know you couldn't have Xander!"  
  
Suddenly, looks of fear invaded their expressions.  
  
"Xander look out!" "Anya look out!"  
  
They cried out to each other simultaneously as they were being attacked from either side.  
  
Xander jumped to fight off the demon headed for Anya and Anya took a leap behind Xander to do the same.  
  
Anya swung her huge axe at the demon, effectively decapitating it, killing it. She turned around to find Xander still struggling with his, so she ran up and yanked him off it, and repeated the act with her axe, and then turned around to make sure Xander was ok.  
  
Xander looked at her weakly. "Thanks.what would I do without you?". Anya preened.  
  
"Not a lot!"  
  
Smiling at each other, they shared an extremely short moment of tenderness before they were yanked back into reality.  
  
"Help! Aaaah!"  
  
Heads whipping up, Anya and Xander both turned to see a Vampire trying to sink it's fangs into Tara's neck.  
  
Just as they were about to run and help her, they were attacked by another big slimy demon.  
  
"Anya, help her, but give me your axe".  
  
Anya handed Xander her axe and ran to help Tara, pulling out her stake and sending the Vampire to hell.  
  
"Thanks Anya"  
  
"No problem Tara"  
  
"Anya! Throw me that knife!"  
  
Anya looked to see Giles holding a demon down, and ran over to him, giving him the knife, she watched as he rammed it into the demons heart.  
  
"Thank you!" "No problem Giles, I'm the one everyone can always count on!"  
  
Anya turned around just in time to see Xander finish off the demon, but something in the distance caught her eye.  
  
Willow was using her magick to fight off demons, but on her own she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Tara!"  
  
When Tara looked at Anya, Anya pointed at Willow.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
And with that, Tara magicked herself to Willow's side.  
  
*****  
  
"Willow, take my hand and concentrate".  
  
The two witches held hands and with all their inner strength, managed to push away all the demons that were attacking them.  
  
Willow's eyes were completely black now, and they were both trembling from the force.  
  
"Tara, we need to do a protection spell, especially around Buffy".  
  
"Ok, I agree, b-but we need to wait a bit until we have o-our full powers back, we'll just have to keep throwing them off like we did before".  
  
"Ok, let me just let Spike know what we're doing".  
  
*****  
  
Spike?  
  
Spike glanced around quickly in the midst of fighting off another Vampire.  
  
He couldn't see anyone calling his name, but didn't have to time to really look as the other Vampire was charging at him.  
  
Spike, it's Willow, can you hear me?  
  
Red? Are you doin' that bloody telepathy thing again?  
  
Kick. Punch. Stake.  
  
Yes, Tara and I are trying to do a protection spell, are you all right for now?  
  
Next demon. Swinging kick. Scissor cut. Snap. Yes, I'm fine, but hurry, and get one around Buffy. The demons seem to be aiming for her somewhat. You two be careful, and I'm keeping an eye on the boy and the ex demon. Good luck Red.  
  
Thanks Spike, you too.  
  
Willow left his mind, which allowed him to concentrate on the demon that was trying to bring him to his knees.  
  
He grabbed the silver knife from his belt and cleanly swiped off its head, before looking around for the Slayer.  
  
He saw her at the other end of the field, battling off three Vampires that were charging her.  
  
Using the mind talk spell that Willow had taught him before, Spike broadened his mind and sent a message over to Buffy.  
  
*****  
  
Luv, behind you! Careful  
  
Buffy whirled around just in time, stake poised, as the Vampire charged right into it and disintegrated into a pile of ash.  
  
Thanks, I'll be okay don't worry about me, you be careful too, I'll speak to you when it's over, Spike, your left!  
  
Thanks luv, see you soon.  
  
Buffy jumped into the air and scissor cut the demons head between her ankles, snapping and killing it before moving onto the next.  
  
There was a huge roar that erupted from around her.  
  
In the distance, she could see Angel simultaneously stake three vampires, but he heard the roar too and whirled around to face her.  
  
She looked up, and horror filled her eyes as she saw all the demons that were left, charging at her.  
  
She hardly had time to react she was attacked from everyside.  
  
Buffy slammed her fists around her as she spun around, savagely kicking her leg out trying to knock down as many as she could.  
  
They were too strong.  
  
The rest of the gang and what was left of their side ran towards the huge crowd that surrounded Buffy, trying to kill off as many demons as they could, to try and give her a chance.  
  
Willow and Tara, put their hands together and started chanting, trying to use enough inner strength, trying to fight them all off before it was too late.  
  
The energy sparked and electrically charged through them. Enveloping their bodies. As their chants grew louder, the air was filled with a forceful blurry energy.  
  
The demons started howling and yelling and covering their faces, stumbling around blindly.  
  
Soon they were all on the floor, wrestling around, still screaming, as the energy slowly killed them.  
  
The Vampires started erupting into flames as the other demons melted into pools and simply just vanished until the field was empty of evil.  
  
The two witches broke apart, and slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, bodies shaking as the energy left them and the air was clear once more.  
  
The all looked to once spot in the center of the field, their worst fear becoming a reality. 


	6. Always you

Oceans apart, day after day, and I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain  
  
"Buffy!" Every fiber of Spike's body cried out in agony as he watched the one woman he had ever truly loved fall to the ground as deaths whispers tried to steal her. He ran with vampiric speed to her side and threw himself beside her as a crowd gathered to watch in awe at the emotion that Spike portrayed. Around him, he cold hear the gasping sobs from Willow and the shuddering breath from Xander as they clutched each other in hopelessness a few feet away. The fear and anger he was feeling was written all over his body as blood- tears began to cascade down his anguished face. Spike wrapped one of his bruised, battle-worn arms around Buffy's delicate head, supporting her, allowing her beautiful green eyes to look into his brilliant blue ones.  
  
If I see you next to never Then how can we say forever?  
  
Beautiful.she's so beautiful.so strong.so smart.I love her, I've always loved her.  
  
"Please-.." Spike looked at her, the warmth of his love encircled her entire being. His voice caught as he begged her. "Please.please don't leave me, Slayer-.Buffy, I'm NOTHING without you, you are my everything, you're the light, the sun.the warmth that I'm...forbidden to feel, you're the one person I will ever love, you're the one person that's ever loved me, if you leave me, I'm nothing.please.please luv.don't go..."  
  
I took for granted, all the times, that I thought would last somehow  
  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now  
  
You treat me like a man.  
  
Overwhelmed with love and the fear of loosing her, Spike allowed the tears of sorrow to consume him, unable to speak. Xander, Willow, Giles and Angel, knelt down around her, tears running down all of their cheeks. Willow was shaking her head whispering, "please don't go".  
  
Buffy was weak. Her entire body was bruised and exhausted. The battle had taken everything she had to give; yet she had fulfilled her destiny. With much effort, Buffy lifted an arm to touch Spike's tear-streaked face.  
  
I need to hold on.I love him so much.  
  
He leant into her touch as the caress sent love and warmth through his body and soul. "Spike."  
  
Oh can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me goin' crazy  
  
Her voice was soft and tired. Buffy's eyes threatened to overflow with tears as she watched the man that she loved hurt at the fact that she was in this position. "Buffy, please.I love you so much.everything that you are, everything that you have always been, not just the Slayer, I love the woman that you are, the whole lot.you are everything.please." "Spike.shh.I'll always be with you.I love you- ah!' She cried out as a sharp pain shot through her body as she tried to move. The threatening tears started to fall, and she couldn't stop them. "There were...too many of them.I-I.I can't hold on.baby I love you so, so much." They clutched onto each other. "No! Don't leave me! Buffy!" Spike wrapped his arms around her body as he felt her slipping away from him. "I love you Spike.I always will.wait for me.we'll be together again one day." Her voice was so soft now, no normal human would have heard it.  
  
Spike felt panic rise as he realized that she wasn't going to make it. "Buffy.Buffy!.god I love you.I'll wait forever.don't leave me.don't leave me.don't leave me." He kept repeating these words even as he felt her body go limp in his arms, his emotion consuming him as sobs racked his body, hunching him over her, clutching to him the only warmth he'd ever felt, the warmth that was gradually dissipating. "Buffy.no."  
  
The crowd that had gathered to watch, were all shocked into numbness. Willow, Xander, and Giles were holding onto each other, sobbing as they lost one of the most important people in their lives. Angel was next to them, blood everywhere, his eyes wallowing in pain and shock, he looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
The crowd looked on, with glassy eyes and wet faces as Spike gathered Buffy gently into his arms and stood up.  
  
He turned to look at them, and they gasped at the heart and soul that he wore on his sleeve.  
  
There was silence as he struggled to find the words to express how much she had meant to him and how much she meant to the world.  
  
"I may be a demon, what most of you call a soulless murderer.but Buffy was my soul. There is no one in the world, in my many lifetimes, that I have ever loved as much as I love her.and there never will be. She was a warrior, the strongest warrior. She fought with her physical strength, and she fought with her heart. She may have begun her duty because she had to.but she finished it because she wanted to. She is THE reason the world will still go on, she is the reason we are all still here. She was heart, she was soul."  
  
Spike turned to look at the other three people that were hurting as much as he was.  
  
"She was the best friend, and the best daughter".  
  
Giles looked right at Spike as he said those last words. Buffy had been more then his Slayer, she had been as close to a daughter as he would ever find.something he had now lost.  
  
Spike paused, the sorrow threatening to overthrow him once again. He looked up at the moonlit sky.  
  
As the crowd omitted small gasps of loss and pain, and the sounds of crying traveled to his ears, Spike just stared into her face.  
  
"There will never be another one like her. I'll wait for her forever".  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Whatever you do I'll be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I'll be right here waiting for you. 


End file.
